That dream
by NothingBetterThanGrey'sAndGlee
Summary: After six months Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Sam and Mercedes meet again, but something changed in Sam's and Mercedes' lives. They felt something new that they never felt before, something strange. How are they going deal with it? ONE SHOT


**Hey guys, it's Sofy and this my FIRST Samcedes one - shot. The inspiration came after the 10000000000 time that I saw the season finale. You know how Samcedes feeling are so...I started to write and the words just came alone. Hope you'll like it!**

**I don't own Glee and bla, bla, bla...**

* * *

That day arrived soon. Six moths passed like a blink. They made a promise and they were going to respect it.

Mercedes tour was a success. She was a star and every time she was on the stage she felt like in heaven. She missed only one thing to be completely happy, but as she said last time they talk about it, she would call him if she was ready. But she wasn't. She wanted to be but she couldn't. He wasn't anybody.

Six moths ago she would say that they broke up because she understood what she was doing to him, even if he was ok with it, but after all that time without him by her side, she was so confused about her feelings.

Her phone buzzed.

**Rachel: I'm at the airport, can't wait to see you guys after six moths! **

**Kurt: Blaine and I are here. HURRY UP! WE'RE DIEING TO SEE YOU ALL!**

**Artie: I'm gonna be late, this project is a bit long. I think I will be there in twenty minutes :(**

**Rachel: WHAT!? Come on Artie you have the whole week for your project, I'm gonna stay here only two days!**

**Artie: Ok then. I'm gonna be there in ten minutes :D**

**Mercedes: Hey guys!**

**Kurt: MERCY! 3**

**Artie: Hey girl!**

**Rachel: How was the tour? **

**Mercedes: I will tell everything later, be patient...oh, Santana and Brittany will be there in a minute!**

**Sam: Hey guys! I'm on my way, the plain just landed now, I'm gonna be there soon!**

**Kurt: Can't wait to see you! 3 3 3 **

Mercedes smiled. She really missed her friends.

She took her coat, her phone and her keys and she got out of her apartment. She jumped into to the tube. She was so exited. Phone calls and texts weren't enough. She really wanted to see Kurt and Blaine, Artie and Rachel, but most of all she wanted to see Sam.

All those nights in the hotels' bedroom, dreaming of their life together, she didn't realize how important he was for her until she let him go. Every night she cried, not feeling his arms around her anymore. Night passed in front of her phone, trying to send that "I love you" to him, but she was scared. She was scared that he really found another girl, who could give him what she wasn't capable to give. She was literally burning in the inside.

She was walking fast outside the tube, she saw Blaine, Kurt, Santana and Brittany who were greeting her.

- Mercy! - Kurt ran to her, pulling her in a big hug.

- Hey boo, how was New York without me? - she said.

- Oh, honey if it wasn't for MTV I wouldn't take it without you – he took a deep breath.

- What? -

- We're gonna get married in March and I want you to be my bridesmaid! -

- OH MY GOD! THAT'S AMAZING KURT! IT WILL BE A PLEASURE THANK YOU SO MUCH! -

She went to Blaine and the girls, after a couple of minutes Rachel and Artie arrived.

- Where is Sam? - asked Artie.

- Erhem... - they turn back.

Sam was behind them, with a big smile in his face.

- How are you New Directions? - he said imitating Mr. Schue.

Everyone hugged him.

Mercedes felt something in her stomach. Something strange. She didn't know what was that.

He turned to Mercedes. It was the fourth time they talk to each other after that day.

- Hi Mercy -

- Hi Sam – she said with a little smile.

_What the hell is happening, why is he making me feel like this?! Mercedes Jones...calm down. YOU made a promise and YOU will respect it._

They avoided all the night until they all get back home.

* * *

She closed the door behind her. Heavy rain was falling outside.  
She put her pajamas on and she sat on the couch in the living room, watching the season finale of Grey's Anatomy.

_Well, thank you Shonda, now that Cristina is gone what are you going to do? I hope you are not thinking about a Japril break up, 'cause if you do I will kill you with my hands. _

That moment she heard the doorbell ring. She checked on her phone. It was 11 p.m.

She was a little worried. It was late. It could be anyone.

She opened the door.

- Sam what the hell... -

He was completely wet. He tried to catch his breath back, he ran really fast and his hotel was really far from her apartment. He took a deep breath and started to talk.

- Ok, I tried. I tried to date other girls as you said. But...it didn't work and you know why? Because every time I had a date I felt like I was cheating on you. That's not just a coincidence. That's love. And I love you Mercedes Jones, more than everything in this freaking world and I'm tired to hide my feelings because we avoided all the night and I was like a bomb ready to explode. I don't know if you found someone else or if your feelings changed, but I know what I feel for you and I'm not gonna let you ignore me. I'm gonna fight to have you back. I did it once and I'm gonna do the same -

She felt butterflies in her head. Her Sam. Her dream. Just came true. She couldn't speak. She was too...shocked. But not that shocked. She felt a mix of emotions, a melting pot of feelings. Something new and unknown. Something scary.

- Mercy when I said that I can't live without you I really meant it. I'm not a boy, I'm a man and I tell the truth. And the truth is that I love too much to let you go away, after all we've been through. We grow up together, we aren't kids anymore, we are adults and I don't know about you but I already choose my soul mate, the woman I want to love for the rest of my life and that lucky girl is you Mercy -

He stopped, waiting for a sign or something. He said what he wanted to said. He said the truth.

She was staring at his green eyes. They said more than his words. They let her see all his nights in his empty bed, warm tears across his cheek. His phone in his hand. Waiting for that call that never came. He didn't want sex. He wanted her love, her smile, her lips, her eyes. Sex was nothing. It wasn't important anymore. He started to hated it. Because of sex they broke up.

She couldn't believe how he loves her. She wanted to say how she missed him and that she wanted to call every single day of those months. She couldn't find the words, her voice was struck.

- Mercy...I'm sorry...I... - he was going away, but she grabbed him by his arm, pulling him closer.

She closed the door, she take off his wet coat, wrapping her hands around his neck. She pulled him into a kiss. It was sweet, passionate, intense, desperate. It was like all the feelings that they felt for each other were focused on that kiss. She felt a melody in his lips, but it was incomplete. One piece missed: _Mercedes_, thought Sam.

She pulled him away slowly, like the kiss never ended.

- I can explain what I feel now, but I'm sure about this. Us. And you're not the only one who's gonna fight for our love. I will too – she whispered in his ear.

She started unbutton his shirt, touching his abs, but he stopped her.

- No – he took his hands in hers – WE will wait -

- Sam I'm ready -

- But I'm not anymore -

She was a bit confuse. He was the one who wanted to have sex.

- Sex ruined our relationship once. I don't want to screw things now -

She left his hands and continued to unbutton his shirt.

- We're gonna take it slow then – she said pulling him by his waist.

- Are you sure? -

- I'm completely sure -

She took of his shirt and covered his lips with hers in an other passionate kiss. She guided him upstairs in her bedroom.

Her dream just come true.


End file.
